


10 Minifics 00Q

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Mini fics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: Un couple, 10 genres, 10 mini fics...





	10 Minifics 00Q

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianajess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianajess/gifts).



> Je me décide enfin à poster des fics qui datent de plusieurs années et qui ne sont jamais sorties de mes cartons, en espérant que ça me remotive à écrire!

**Angst:**

Q pianota quelques lignes sur son clavier, un œil sur l'écran, le temps de désactiver une alarme silencieuse. Il aurait été vraiment importun que Bond se fasse déranger par la police à ce moment précis. Enfin, bientôt, étant donné qu'à ce moment précis, il était en train d'offrir une coupe de champagne à une dame, sans doute italienne vu l'accent, en robe du soir fendue à l'air atrocement chère. Q n'était pas homme à perdre son professionnalisme pour rien, ni à s'agacer des frasques des agents de terrains (bon, ça si, il fallait admettre… surtout les double zéro), aussi il ne changea absolument pas de ton quand il indiqua à 007 qu'il était temps de s'y mettre, s'il ne voulait pas attiser la suspicion de la sécurité de l'hôtel.

Il ne prit pas plus de 5 minutes, après s'être excusé auprès de sa conquête, pour monter à l'étage que lui avait indiqué Q, s'occuper de quelques gardes (sécurité privée, leur homme était méfiant) et pénétrer dans la suite pour abattre leur cible de deux balles dans le crâne. Le bruit des coups de feu étouffés par le silencieux dans son oreillette fit se raidir le jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas ça, il était plus du genre à récupérer ce dont il avait besoin sur les réseaux et disparaitre tel un fantôme informatique. Mais de temps en temps, une gâchette avait besoin d'être pressée, c'était leur boulot. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il devait l'apprécier.

Il se détendit un peu dans son siège quand 007 fut de retour dans la salle de réception qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Plus qu'à s'éclipser discrètement et tout le monde pourrait rentrer chez soi. La majorité de ses collègues étaient déjà partie et Q laissa les quelques derniers s'en aller aussi. La mission était terminée, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'eux. Il aurait pu partir aussi, aller prendre quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées et quelques caresses à ses chats, mais il préférait attendre que 007 sorte de là. Cet imbécile avait le don pour transformer une mission toute simple en incident diplomatique impliquant des voitures qui explosent.

Du coin de l'œil il vit le dernier partir alors qu'il se branchait sur les caméras de surveillance de l'hôtel, suivant des yeux Bond qui avait retrouvé un cocktail et se dirigeait vers la jeune femme (trop jeune, se disait Q) qu'il avait abandonnée un peu plus tôt. Il aurait dû partir, vraiment, rentrer chez lui. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer maintenant, reconnaissant entre mille cette voix qui ronronnait dans son oreillette, voyait parfaitement la main de 007 dans le dos de la jeune femme sur ses écrans de surveillance. Sa gorge était sèche alors qu'il écoutait la jeune femme rire aux sarcasmes de Bond. Il connaissait les techniques de drague de James Bond par cœur, à force. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais cette femme après cette nuit, que dans quelques jours il aurait oublié son nom comme son visage. Et pourtant, la boule dans sa gorge était là. Jalousie? C'en était risible, de vouloir plus que ce qu'il avait. Bond était un homme à femme, tout le monde savait ça, il ne lui accorderait jamais un regard… comme ça. Et pourtant Q savait qu'il était plus important pour lui que toutes ces femmes sans visage à qui il murmurait des mots d'amour.

Il suivit des yeux en serrant les dents la jeune femme entrainer Bond par la main vers les ascenseurs. Il se sentait coupable, voyeur, alors qu'il changeait de caméra pour tomber sur le bon couloir. Il murmurait des bêtises contre ses lèvres, glissait des mains sans doute étonnamment douces le long du tissu de sa robe, pour s'arrêter contre sa cuisse. Q se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire un bruit. Bond devait sans doute croire qu'il était parti, ou qu'il avait enlevé son oreillette. Il aurait dû le faire. Il devait le faire. 

**AU (villains) :**

La forme noire se glissait dans les couloirs d'un pas égal. Ombre parmi les ombres, invisible sans jamais se cacher. Il avait déjà croisé quatre personnes qui ne lui avaient pas accordé un regard, l'avantage de paraître à son aise et sa place en presque toutes situations. Les doigts de Q survolaient les touches de son clavier en suivant le trajet de 007 sur l'écran. Lui était un peu moins détendu, il fallait avouer, s'introduire armé dans un des bâtiments les plus sécurisés du pays, et surtout celui-là, était peut-être le comble de l'excitation pour 007, Q n'était pas exactement du même avis. Quand bien même ce n'était pas lui qui procédait à l'intrusion.

Il dirigeait son agent dans les couloirs, lui faisant éviter les voies les plus empruntées, ou les quelques personnes susceptibles de se poser des questions sur la présence de Bond dans les dits couloirs. Les doigts de Q s'étaient mis à tambouriner sur sa cuisse. Cette mission lui plaisait de moins en moins. Les petits cheveux sur sa nuque étaient au garde à vous alors que les pas de Bond résonnaient dans son oreillette.

"Droite, l'escalier secondaire. Vous savez, on peut laisser tomber maintenant."

"Je sais."

Le ton était sec, mais Q ne s'en offusqua pas. Si lui était stressé, Bond était sur les nerfs. Excité, efficace, mortel, mais sur les nerfs. Le jeune homme changea de caméra et repéra l'agent sortir de l'escalier au bon étage. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte ornée d'une plaque en laiton qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Gareth Mallory, directeur. Pendant un instant, il resta devant la porte, sans rien faire.

"Bond?"

"Mmh?"

"Vous êtes sûr de vous?"

Il se retourna vers la caméra de surveillance et lui lança un sourire et un clin d'œil. Comme si c'était une mission tout à fait normale. Comme avant. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, Q le savait. S'il partait maintenant, Bond se ferait tirer comme un lapin, et lui aussi, dès qu'ils le retrouveraient. Mais quand même, ils pouvaient trouver un moyen, que Bond s'éclipse sans être vu et qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux quelque part… en France tiens. Se trouver un petit appartement sur la butte Montmartre et oublier tout ce bordel. Il prenait sans doute ses rêves pour des réalités.

"Vous survivrez, Q. Et moi aussi."

L'ex Quarter master ravala difficilement sa salive en le regardant entrer dans le bureau sans aucune caméra de surveillance. Il n'avait plus que l'audio, et la main sur l'ordinateur de M, au cas où il se décide à déclencher une alarme silencieuse. Les voix semblaient maintenant beaucoup trop fortes dans le silence de la planque qu'il occupait.

"007. J'aurais dû m'en douter."

"M."

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen de vous faire changer d'avis?"

"Non."

"Il vous traqueront, Bond. Après ça, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière. Réfléchissez y. Et vous aussi, Q."

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée plus fort, pour être certain que Q l'entende à travers l'oreillette. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, il était bien conscient d'être au point de non-retour, il lui faisait confiance. Q prit une longue inspiration, tendu. Il visualisait le petit appartement à Montmartre, une vie normale, ou plus ou moins.

"C'est tout réfléchi."

Le coup de feu résonna à son oreille comme une sentence. Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. 

**Crack!Fic:**

"Vos boules?"

"Oui."

"Dans son sapin?"

"Voilà. Alors merci de…"

"Il vous a vraiment dit ça?"

Le jeune londonien leva les yeux au ciel. Tout allait bien, ils étaient en danger de mort, ou du moins de se faire virer comme des malpropres du MI6 et probablement finir en prison ou pire, et lui avait bloqué sur une bêtise qu'il venait de sortir. Q jeta un œil autour de lui, alors qu'en face Bond fronçait toujours les sourcils.

"M? M vous a dit qu'il voulait vos boules dans son sapin de Noël?"

"007, ce n'est vraiment pas le sujet."

"Quand même…"

"Je vais y aller."

"Attendez, Q."

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel mais se retourna une dernière fois devant l'agent. Il lui tendait une bague en argent, et ce fut au tour de Q de froncer les sourcils.

"Voyez ce que vous pouvez me tirer de ça…"

"… Je vous hais si fort…"

Il empocha rapidement la bague et remis son sac sur son épaule en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Avant d'avoir passé la porte, il entendit Bond l'interpeller à nouveau.

"Attendez, c'est un truc cochon ou pas?" 

**Crossover (Kingsman):**

"Merlin? Je me demandais, on a jamais de contacts avec le MI6? Je sais qu'on est en dehors du gouvernement et tout mais… ils savent qu'on existe?"

Le regard d'Eggsy scannait la salle du restaurant, en attendant sa cible, installé au bar en finissant sa vodka martini (à la cuillère, pas au shaker). Pendant un instant, il crut que Merlin s'était lassé de ses discussions. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout, il fallait qu'il soit assez concentré pour repérer sa cible, et Roxy était à l'autre bout du hall de l'hôtel, aux bras d'un américain qui semblait ne pas croire en sa chance. Et puis c'était une question intelligente, non? A son oreille, il entendit que Merlin prenait une gorgée de thé.

"Ils savent qu'on existe, enfin les hautes sphères savent, et quelques agents sur le terrain qu'on a été obligé de croiser ici et là. Pour faire simple, ils savent ce qu'on fait, plus ou moins, on sait ce qu'ils font…"

"Plus ou moins…"

Eggsy du faire un effort pour ne pas sursauter à la voix qui résonna dans son oreille. Pas Merlin, bien évidemment, il reconnaitrait son accent écossais et le sourd grognement qu'était sa voix entre mille, pas Lancelot, c'était la voix d'un homme, et ils n'étaient que tous les deux sur cette mission… il croisa le regard de Roxy qui avait imperceptiblement froncé les sourcils, apparemment aussi perdue que lui. Merlin lui, s'était contenté d'un léger soupir.

"Q."

"Merlin."

"Vous aviez préparé votre moment depuis combien de temps?"

"Pure coïncidence, mais je dois avouer que mon timing était impeccable. Non il se trouve que j'ai un agent au Palazzo. Nous sommes sur la même cible, Merlin."

"Eggsy, pour répondre à ta question, voici le MI6. Je te présente Q et son agent…"

A vrai dire il l'avait repéré depuis un moment, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Un grand type aux cheveux blonds taillés en brosse, au costume gris parfaitement taillé, qui discutait avec la barmaid depuis de longues minutes. Il ne fut pas étonné quand le type vint s'installer à côté de lui et lui tendit la main.

"Bond, James Bond. Et au passage, Merlin, merci de ne pas entretenir la mégalomanie de Q, je ne suis pas à lui."

"C'est vous qui le dites…"

Eggsy se retint d'éclater de rire au commentaire glissé à leur oreille par le jeune homme qui avait hacké leurs communications. Il pouvait presque voir les yeux de Merlin se lever au ciel, comme quand il faisait quelque chose de dangereux ou de stupide, selon lui. Et à dire vrai, il en voyait actuellement une parfaite reconstitution sur les traits du type en face de lui, subrepticement, accompagné d'une ombre de sourire. Décidemment, cette mission s'annonçait de plus en plus amusante. 

**First Time:**

Avec le recul, ils ne se souvenaient plus vraiment qui avait initié leur premier baiser. Ils savaient juste que James Bond aimait déstabiliser ses interlocuteurs, et que leurs petites joutes verbales étaient devenues un des moments fort des journées de Q. pas qu'il soit prêt à l'avouer à quelqu'un, évidemment, mais quiconque le connaissait un peu savait apprécier les demi sourires que provoquaient l'arrivée de 007 dans son bureau, qui touchait à tout et regardait par-dessus son épaule, et débiter un de ses couplets sur le fait de ramener le matériel en un seul morceau.

Ils se rappelaient aussi que Q n'avait jamais voulu se laisser déstabiliser par 007, ni se laisser dominer par son côté envahissant, cette propension à venir empiéter sur son espace personnel. Alors il s'était mis à entrer dans son jeu, l'air de rien, à venir lui prendre les gadgets des mains, lui en donner d'autres en effleurant ses doigts, et faire ses examens médicaux en soufflant dans son cou.

Ils se rappelaient aussi parfaitement bien que Bond ne s'était pas laissé démonter par la nouvelle approche du Quarter master, bien au contraire. Il s'était pris au jeu, déterminé à ne pas lui laisser une once de terrain. Après tout, il avait fait ça des années, ce n'était pas un petit jeune qui allait lui apprendre…

Les autres membres de la division Q, eux, se souvenaient aussi que les discussions pleines de sarcasmes et de piques à peine dissimulées étaient devenues de plus en plus équivoques, sans que les deux interlocuteurs ne changent de ton, et surtout, surtout ils avaient vu les deux hommes se rapprocher. Pas au sens figuré, ou plutôt si, mais surtout, physiquement. Chaque fois que 007 faisait irruption dans leur division, il finissait irrémédiablement à quelques centimètres à peine de leur supérieur, et leurs discussions autrefois audible pour le reste du bureau se faisaient de plus en plus basses. La voix de l'agent n'était plus qu'un ronronnement annonciateur de tant de choses, alors qu'il parlait de stylos explosifs, et celle du Quarter Master un murmure quasi lascif, quand il lui rappelait le prix des gadgets que 007 s'amusait à perdre ou à faire exploser.

La moitié de la division Q était convaincu que ce premier baiser n'était pas le premier, mais pour eux ce n'était que la suite du jeu… ils étaient proches, encore une fois, 007 penché sur le fauteuil de Q, parlant dans son cou. Le plus jeune s'était retourné, sans doute pour asséner une vérité absolue, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Bond n'avait pas bougé, comme d'habitude, alors qu'il sentait le souffle à l'arôme d'Earl Grey sur ses lèvres. Et puis il s'était penché un peu plus, ou Q s'était avancé un peu plus, pour une autre question que plus personne n'écoutait. Le reste du bureau avait unanimement fait mine de regarder ailleurs, et Bond s'était redressé d'un petit air fier de lui, et Q était retourné à ses lignes de code…

Ce dont ils se souvenaient très bien, par contre, c'était du deuxième. Puis des autres.

**Fluff:**

L'écrin avait été posé nonchalamment sur son bureau, comme s'il l'avait posé là distraitement en travaillant. Bond avait appris que rien n'était jamais nonchalant avec lui. Chaque chose à sa place et une place pour chaque chose, et le bordel ambiant dans lequel il vivait était en fait organisé avec une précision à la limite de l'obsessionnel. Et si l'écrin était la première chose sur laquelle Bond avait posé les yeux en entrant dans la pièce, c'était voulu. Même si Q nierait sans doute même sous la torture avoir fait autre chose que le poser distraitement là en se servant un thé.

"Q."

"007"

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son écran alors que James prenait la boite comme si c'était un autre des gadgets qui trainaient perpétuellement dans les bureaux de la division Q. Evidemment qu'il n'aurait pas laissé ce travail à n'importe quel bijoutier, il fallait qu'il fasse ça lui-même. Les deux anneaux étaient en or blanc, avec un diamant serti au milieu, tout simplement. Il prit la plus large et l'inspecta un peu plus précisément. A l'intérieur était gravée une simple lettre, Q. un petit rire agita la poitrine de l'agent alors qu'il glissait la bague à son annulaire. Parfaitement à sa taille, évidemment, mais à y regarder de plus près, les deux fentes de part et d'autre du diamant l'intriguait. Plissant les yeux, il poussa le métal vers l'extérieur et la pièce contenant le diamant se retourna d'elle-même, alors que le diamant sorti de quelques millimètres de son orifice, dévoilant une pointe acérée.

"Le diamant est taillé au laser, évitez de mettre le doigt dessus. Il devrait venir à bout de la plupart des vitres. Si vous le poussez dans l'autre sens, elle permet d'enregistrer jusqu'à 30 minutes de film. Evidemment elle est équipée d'un tracker GPS."

"Evidemment."

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un sourcil, et pianotait toujours devant son écran, en faisant mine de ne pas le regarder. Un sourire aux lèvres, Bond remit la bague dans son écrin et passa ses doigts sur la seconde, plus fine, et à l'intérieur de laquelle, il n'en doutait pas, étaient gravées les chiffres 007.

"Et celle-ci?"

"Bouton d'urgence, elle envoie un signal chaud dans l'autre, si par exemple son porteur a besoin de rappeler à quelqu'un que les voitures à plusieurs millions de livres ne poussent pas sur les arbres. Ou s'il est en danger de mort imminent. Elle peut aussi brouiller les réseaux, au cas où. Certains réseaux. Pas les miens."

"Tout prévu à ce que je vois."

Q leva enfin les yeux de son pianotage pour lui lancer un sourire en coin. Bond rangea soigneusement les bagues avant de refermer l'écrin de cuir noir pour le repousser légèrement vers le quartermaster.

"Et, 007?"

"mmhm?"

"Dois-je vous rappeler de ne pas lui réserver le même sort qu'au reste de votre équipement?"

James sourit en faisant le tour du bureau et posa les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de Q pour le tourner vers lui. Le jeune homme croisa enfin son regard et son air sévère et un rien sarcastique s'adoucit légèrement. L'agent 007 se pencha vers lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

"Vous savez quoi? J'essaierais d'y penser… Mr Bond."

**Humour:**

Des planques, il en avait fait des centaines. De l'appartement cossu en terrasse à New-York, au hangar miteux et humide au fin fond de Liverpool, il savait s'adapter à tout, et patienter des heures pour avoir sa cible dans son viseur, ou se terrer jusqu'à ce que ses poursuivants se lassent de chercher… mais ici, c'était la première fois. Un appartement de belle taille au cœur de Soho, au dernier étage, entre un pub avec une tête de cerf au-dessus de l'entrée et un bar lounge arborant un immense drapeau arc-en-ciel à l'enseigne. La baie vitrée du grand séjour donnait une bonne vue du quartier, et du Starbucks juste en face, ainsi que les passants qui déambulaient sur Broadwick street. Un bon point de vue pour un espion, en somme, et une planque plutôt agréable, surtout si on comptait y passer plusieurs jours.

Bond se fit craquer la nuque en levant la tête de sa lunette d'observation. La cible était sortie pour l'après-midi et si elle respectait son planning, ne reviendrait pas avant 18 ou 19h. Il prit le temps de caresser la tête d'un chat qui tournait entre ses jambes depuis cinq bonnes minutes et d'en déloger un autre qui dormait sur ses genoux avant de se lever pour étirer le reste de ses membres. Le regard qui pesait sur son dos simplement couvert d'un débardeur et de son holster ne lui fit que prendre un peu plus son temps. L'autre avantage de cette planque, en dehors de sa localisation, de son canapé moelleux et de son absence de moisissures et de junkies qui dormaient dans les coins, c'était son propriétaire. Ou ses propriétaires, si on comptait les deux félins qui trouvaient que James Bond faisait un excellent matelas.

Propriétaire qui actuellement était en pyjama en pilou et en chaussons à tête de lapins blancs, assis en tailleur dans le coin de son canapé, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Quand Bond se retourna vers lui, il fit mine de boire son thé et de ne pas fixer les muscles de son dos rouler sous le fin tissu de son débardeur. En plus de nourrir l'égo déjà surdimensionné de l'agent 007, Q lui procurait une discussion bien rafraichissante par rapport à ses planques habituelles.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez 007, nous traquons la position GPS de son téléphone, sa voiture, son appartement est mouchardé ainsi que son lieu de travail et son véhicule, je peux profiter du réseau de caméras de surveillances de la ville… Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de rester le nez collé à cette lunette."

"Vous devriez le savoir Q, je suis de la vieille école."

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et reprit une gorgée de thé en s'installant un peu mieux contre ses coussins. Bond lui lança un sourire en se servant un verre de la bouteille de whisky qui était restée sur la table depuis la veille au soir. Il le termina en une gorgée et se releva en retirant son holster d'un mouvement d'épaule.

"Et m'enorgueillit de ne pas effectuer mes missions de surveillance en pyjama."

Il laissa dériver un instant son regard sur le vêtement de nuit à l'air particulièrement confortable et orné de 0 et de 1 verts sur fond noir que portait actuellement son collègue avant de se retourner en retirant son propre débardeur.

"Et sur ce, je vais prendre une douche, Q."

Il ne put lutter contre le sourire qui s'insinua sur ses lèvres quand il passa la porte du séjour en sentant le regard de son hôte le suivre avec insistance et qu'il l'entendit murmurer à mi-voix :

"Ca, à la limite ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus…" 

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Un jour il allait dire le fond de sa pensée à James Bond. Non vraiment quoi, à la base son métier était simple, simple pour lui en tout cas, et surtout en sécurité. A part se prendre une châtaigne quand il travaillait sur un nouveau prototype, il ne risquait pas grand-chose dans son sous-sol. Mais non, Monsieur 007 le faisait sortir de son trou, le faisait voyager à l'autre bout du monde et profitait de son statut de soi-disant préféré. Bon, d'accord, il aurait pu le laisser se débrouiller, envoyer des vrais agents de terrains et se débrouiller pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Mais c'était 007, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire tuer à l'autre bout du monde sans être un minimum attristé. Même s'il ne lui dirait sans doute jamais, il prendrait la grosse tête.

Bon, actuellement il était presque sûr d'être plus un boulet qu'une aide, et il savait pertinemment que, si ses pensées tournaient autour de 007 et de l'agacement qu'il lui inspirait, c'était parce qu'il priait de le voir rapidement. Il tenta de faire rouler ses épaules, être attaché plusieurs heures à un tuyau humide n'entrait pas dans son entrainement, et s'il s'arrêtait cinq secondes de s'énerver sur Bond, il allait se mettre à paniquer. Son côté très pragmatique lui soufflait que le cryptage de son ordinateur portable était imprenable, et qu'ils n'allaient donc pas le tuer avant d'avoir eu les informations de sa bouche. Le même côté pragmatique soulignait que pour y parvenir, la torture était un moyen particulièrement efficace. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs que la rangée de couteaux et de pointes posées sur une table à quelques mètres de lui étaient là simplement pour lui faire envisager cette possibilité. Et ça marchait, très bien.

Il tira à nouveau sur ses chaînes alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'était pas un espion, lui, il ne savait pas résister à la torture, et s'il donnait ses codes, outre la trahison envers la reine et le pays que ça représenterait, il n'aurait plus rien d'intéressant pour ses ravisseurs. Il se voyait déjà finir dans la chape de béton de l'immeuble en construction à quelques rues de là.

Un sursaut le secoua quand la porte s'ouvrit sur deux gros bras. S'il sortait un jour de là, Bond allait entendre parler de lui. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'éloigner quand le premier s'agenouilla devant lui et lui attrapa le menton.

Le bruit du silencieux lui fit rouvrir les yeux en grand. La masse qu'était l'autre homme lui tomba à moitié dessus et Q se tortilla pour le faire glisser sur le côté, retenant un cri d'horreur. En face, l'autre était aussi par terre et 007 rangeait paisiblement son PPK. Il jeta un œil autour de la pièce avant d'attraper un gros trousseau de clé et venir s'agenouiller près de lui, sans un regard pour le type mort à côté d'eux. Les bras de Q retombèrent sur ses genoux et il réalisa qu'il était en train de trembler comme une feuille. Il referma les yeux un instant pour tenter de se calmer, mais les tremblements s'intensifiaient. La partie pragmatique de son cerveau soulignait qu'il était en état de choc. Et ça ne l'aidait absolument pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant les bras de 007 se refermer sur lui. Pendant un instant, il hésita sur la conduite à tenir, et finit par s'accrocher à sa veste, enfouir la tête dans son épaule, et tenter de retrouver une respiration normale.

"Je suis désolé, Q."

"007, je vous déteste."

"Je sais."

"Sortez-moi de là." 

**Smut:**

Q s'était dit que sur ce sujet, au moins, il avait plus d'expérience que 007. Bon, évidemment, il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait le code, l'informatique, l'ingénierie et tout ce qui faisait que c'était lui, du haut de ses 30 ans, qui était le quarter master du MI6, mais dans tout ce qui était … social, et à vrai dire tout ce qui n'impliquait pas ses vastes connaissances théoriques, 007 semblait s'y connaitre largement mieux que lui. Le grand âge, sans doute.

Mais ça, non il y avait cru. Dans tous ses dossiers, il n'avait jamais été vu qu'avec des femmes, et même si Q se doutait qu'il n'était pas son premier, il ne s'était pas attendu à… ça. Bien sûr les dames dans le lit desquelles il passait semblaient unanimes sur ses talents, mais il était des choses qui se faisaient différemment avec un homme. Et Q, lui, il avait l'habitude, pour le coup.

Mais là, juste là, dans son fauteuil de bureau, au milieu du laboratoire désert, il se disait que c'était encore un domaine où 007 s'y connaissait… bien. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre en retenant un gémissement, une main dans les cheveux courts de l'autre homme, l'autre crispée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'un nouveau coup de langue provoqua un nouveau feu d'artifice de plaisir dans le creux de son ventre. Ça en devenait presque vexant que ce type soit aussi bon en tout. Un effort de volonté lui fit tirer légèrement sur le col de l'agent, qui leva les yeux vers lui d'un air particulièrement fier de lui, avant de se reculer de quelques centimètres en se passant presque distraitement la langue sur les lèvres.

Q lâcha un petit soupir agacé, entre deux halètements. Il avait beau être à genoux devant lui, la cravate de guingois et les cheveux en épis, il était toujours aussi parfait. Et désagréable. Et ces yeux trop bleus qui le parcouraient des pieds à la tête avaient le don de lui donner le frisson. Il reprit un semblant de contenance mais n'essaya pas de parler, il ne faisait pas confiance en sa voix, et il était presque sûr que Bond lui pouvait tenir une conversation sans aucun problème. Q se contenta de se pencher en avant et attraper son amant par la cravate pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser, férocement. Le grognement ravi qui résonna dans la gorge de l'agent provoqua un nouveau frisson chez le quarter master qui déboucla sa ceinture et plongea sa main libre dans son pantalon. Il n'était pas dit qu'il allait se laisser faire sans se battre. Non mais. 

**UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension):**

Bond dévisageait le jeune homme. S'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom de code, quelques secondes plus tôt, il serait parti convaincu que le garçon usait encore les bancs de la fac. Une fac d'arts plastiques, ou de sociologie, ou quelque chose du genre. L'insulte déguisée qu'il venait de lui servir sans avoir l'air d'y toucher n'en était que plus saignante. C'était une blague, une vaste blague, ou M perdait définitivement la tête. Ce gosse n'avait sans doute même pas le permis de conduire, il n'allait pas lui fournir ses véhicules de fonction?

Alors il avait répondu, évidemment, parce qu'il n'était pas homme à se laisser faire et surtout pas par un gamin. Et subitement, quelque chose lui avait plu. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement, entre cet air parfaitement sûr de lui, arrogant presque, ou cette façon de le prendre de haut, alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement ses capacités, en deux petites phrases et un commentaire sur son pyjama, ce gosse avait attisé son intérêt. Evidemment, il n'était toujours pas totalement sûr de ses capacités, mais vu que la plupart des membres de la division Q semblaient vouloir disparaitre dans un trou de souris quand il leur parlait, il était plutôt soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un avec un minimum de répondant de l'autre côté de l'oreillette.

Le sourire qu'il lança en tendant la main vers le jeune homme était sincère, amusé même. Il pouvait se contenter d'un Q de 12 et demi s'il était aussi amusant que celui-là. La petite conversation qu'ils venaient d'échanger lui laissait un gout de trop peu, et le bref contact de leurs mains… aussi. 


End file.
